falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Handy
Mister Mulberry |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Mister Handy Crazed Mister Handy Maintenance robot Mobile facial recognition scanner Bottling robot Broken custodial robot Broken personal assistant Damaged Mister Handy |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Mister Handy Nurse Handy Mister Handy wrecker Mister Handy dominator Mister Handy destroyer Mister Handy war machine Mister Handy annihilator Mr Frothy Mr Frothy chef Mr Frothy waiter Gunner Mr. Handy Mr. Handy greeter |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Mister Handy Watoga Mr Handy Mr. Messenger Mr. Farmhand Mr Prize-bot Whitespring greeter Whitespring Mr Handy Whitespring Mr Gardener Whitespring Mr Janitor Mr Waiter Mr. Barker Mr Herder DMV bots Communist trooper Confederate soldier Union soldier Mr Veterinarian |game7 =FOS |articles7 =Mister Handy }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Mister Handy (stylized as Mr. Handy) is a multipurpose robot developed by General Atomics International before the Great War and refined in collaboration with RobCo Industries.Description of the "antique" model in the REPCONN's museum in Fallout: New Vegas - You never can have too many hands - three, why not four? That was RobCo's inspiration behind the popular (and cost-effective) Mister Handy model, the first of the line shown here. Always a help around the household, whether with Mom in the kitchen using its titanium circular power saw or in the garage with Dad using its armor-piercing laser array, Mister Handy is not just helpful... he's your friend, too. Exhibit Brought to You By Your Friends at RobCo. It was an incredibly popular model, used by government agencies, private companies, and individual citizens across the United States. Background The first Mister Handy was introduced to the robotics market in 2037 by General Atomics International, as a general purpose construction and maintenance unit. Used widely on both the American and Mexican markets (especially after the Mexico City earthquake of 2042), it was a rugged, reliable design. So reliable, in fact, that it only received one major hardware update in 2039, to eliminate a bug causing interference in the operation of the multiple arms. The Calpower 238B nuclear power unit and self-maintenance modes were key to its success, ensuring each robot's longevity. To minimize maintenance overhead, each Mr. Handy was designed to perform its own nuclear fuel replacement and radiation cleansing, as well as carry out maintenance and repairs on other units (it was not possible for it to carry it out on itself).Mr. Handy design document: "The Mr. Handy series of robots was first brought to market in 2037 as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. Primarily used in the United States and Mexico (where it was the leader in sales after the Mexico City quake of 2042), the Mr. Handy was a reliable robot. An early bug that caused interference in the operation of the multiple arms was fixed with a hardware update in 2039, with no major problems since then. A key selling feature is the nuclear power unit (a model 238B, licensed from Calpower) and self-maintenance modes. Multiple Mr. Handys are capable of keeping themselves in working condition and are also fully programmed to perform nuclear fuel replacements. Secondary programming handles radiation cleansing after refueling. ''Brain: Small brain with +3 DX booster (1 lb, .02 cf, $1,500), Complexity 3. ''Sensors: Basic sensors with One-Eye (.8 lbs, .02 cf, $4,000, -15 points). ''Communicator: Basic communicator with Disturbing Voice (.5 lbs, .01 cf, $125, 10 points). ''Arm Motors: Six arm motors ST20 extra-flexible (6 lbs, .12 cf, $6,000, .1 KW). Arm motors cost 60 points. ''Propulsion: Two 200 KW motive power ducted fans, vectored (147 lbs, 1.47 cf, $5,880) with GEV skirts. ''Accessories: Integral mechanic toolset (10 lbs, .2 cf, $200); Spotlight (2.5 lbs, .05 cf, $25). ''Power System: Routine power requirement 400.6 KW. One nuclear power unit with 200 KW output (225 lbs, 2.25 cf, $45,000, 2 year endurance). Eight rechargeable E-cells with 270,000 KWS output (20 lbs, .2 cf, $2,000). Point cost for power system is 30 points. ''Subassemblies: Head, two pods (“left pod” and “right pod”), six arms (“arm one” to “arm six”). ''Body Design: Houses nuclear power unit, rechargeable E-cells, integral mechanic toolset, and small brain. ''Head Design: Houses sensors, spotlight and communicator. Full rotation. ''Pod Design: Houses ducted fans. ''Arm Design: Houses arm motors and manipulators. ''Area: Body 16, Head 1.5, Left Pod 8, Right Pod 8, Arm 1.5 (x6), Total Surface Area 42.5. ''Structure: Normal structure (127.5 lbs, $4,250). ''Hit Points: Body 24, Head 2, Pod 12, Arm 5. ''Armor: Metal armor: Body DR 20, PD 4; Pod DR 20, PD 4; Arm DR 20, PD 4; Head DR 30, PD 4 (86.5 lbs, $1,730). ''Statistics: 907.8 lbs (.45 tonnes), 7.81 cf (3 hexes, 2.96 yards), $120,590. Body ST 12, arm ST 20 (70 points), DX 12 (20 points), IQ 6 (-30 points), HT 10/24 (70 points). Speed 6 (20 points). Legality 4. Point cost: 235 points." However, as rugged and reliable as the original Mr. Handy was, it was still a design rooted in the technology of the 2030s, with a compact computer brain that was incapable of learning or executing complex tasks without extensive programming. By the 2070s, it was an automaton surrounded by more advanced designs utilizing cutting edge neural networks. In order to maintain their market share, General Atomics entered into a joint venture with RobCo Industries, combining its talent with General Atomics' experience in robotics.Museum of Technology terminal entries; Museum Information, Robotics Exhibits: "The Museum of Technology is proud to be the home of some of the original prototypes in the Mr. Handy, Mr. Gutsy and Protectron robotics lines. ''See the development of these metallic assistants and how they've made our lives easier. ''Play our Artificial Intelligence game where you will program a robot and watch it obey your commands in real time! After seeing what makes them tick, you'll never look at your robot the same way again. ''Exhibit sponsored by RobCo and General Atomics International."Tour guide: "Ready for the REPCONN tour, Rocketeers? Courtesy of the fine folks at RobCo, I'll be your guide today on the path of... Scientific. Discovery. Look here - a row of multi-colored plasma fuels! Careful, they may look safe to drink, but your stomach is the last place they should be. Why the difference in cylinder size? Refining our production methods has resulted in higher yields of fuel over time, that's why! To my right you can see a sample of some old "safety barrels" REPCONN once used to store radioactive waste. Perfectly safe. On my left is an example of a mountain of REPCONN safety barrels some legislators claim are poisoning our environment. Ridiculous. Behind me is our most recent rocket project, which we're keeping under our hats... until "launch," if you'll pardon the expression. And in front of me is a model - not actual size - of the launch dome we are using to send our rockets screeeeaming into orbit. Now for the highlight of our tour! Due to a generous donation from RobCo, this next exhibit showcases the wondrous world of - robots! That helpfulness runs through our whole line!|{incredible eyebot should be enthusiastic, fearsome downnote, and chuckles knowingly at Mr. Handy} }} " (Tour guide's dialogue) The resulting model was a sleek, elegant design capable of self-programming and initiative, more than making up for halving the number of arms to just three. Despite its sophistication, it was also cost-effective, making it the perfect domestic servant robot.Fallout 4 loading screens: "Created by General Atomics International as a domestic servant robot, Mister Handy is equipped with tools that can be used as weapons, if the need arises."''Fallout 76'' loading screens: "The pride of General Atomics International, the Mister Handy was designed as the ultimate domestic servant. If needed, however, his various attachments can be used for defense." The success of this model resulted in the development of several additional models, including dedicated medical and military versions.Variants in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, and Fallout 4. Sometime before the Great War, General Atomics International and RobCo wanted to upgrade their Mister Handy line by adding an additional hand and some other systems.Edward GrayCurie's dialogue - Line 549: "{Confident / Question} I am the top of the line of RobCo technology. I assure you I am capable of this." Models GAI model The original General Atomics International Mr. Handy has the distinct, lumbering appearance with easily identifiable sub-assemblies. The barrel-like main body contains the Calpower 238B nuclear power unit (200 KW output with two year endurance; comparable to a truck engine) and eight rechargeable energy cells with a 270,000 KWS output, together with an integral mechanic toolset and the computer brain. The fully rotating head mounted on top houses the single eye and sensors, together with a spotlight and basic communicator with a cheap voice synthesizer, short range radio, and communications jack. The two pods mounted on the sides of the main body each contain a 200 KW vectored-thrust ducted fan with ground-effect (GEV) skirts that allow the Mr Handy to hover in the air. Finally, each of the six arms mounted below the main body is strong enough to lift heavy loads, while retaining superior flexibility and coordination that allows the Mr. Handy to use all of them in any configuration with a negligible loss of performance. Each is actuated by motors contained within and contains nimble manipulators capable of tasks ranging from walking the dog''Fallout'' intro to operating heavy weapons such as miniguns, flamers, and plasma casters.[[Animation frames|Animation frames in Fallout and Fallout 2]]. The entire robot weighs 450 kgs (~900 pounds), giving it an excellent power to weight ratio.Detailed description obtained by cross-referencing the design document with GURPS: Robots used to design it in the first place. Although the robot's performance was hampered by its simple, computer brain, a large number of units remained in service as late as 2077, 40 years after it entered the market. Although vulnerable to logic circuit failures, particularly in hazardous environments or without maintenance,Reactor Maintenance and Repair Robot control terminal: "{411}{}{The Logic Circuits failed. I wonder what that means.}" "{420}{}{Job-task location recognition inoperative. Unit not capable of recognizing movement locations at extended distances. Recommend: Move unit to intermediary locations as waypoints to final job-task location.}" it was used in both corporate and military settings, including locations like the demonstration Vault, Mariposa Military Base, and Poseidon Oil Reactor № 5. Even the Enclave used a number of Mr. Handy units in conjunction with their Vertibird teams, usually for cargo hauling. It's a testament to GAI's design that one unit survived a crash-landing near Klamath Falls relatively intact.Desert transaction near New Reno demonstrates the role of the Mr Handy in Enclave use, while the crash shows its resilience. Although normal Mr. Handy models of this type were heavily vulnerable to Electromagnetic pulse damage, a specialized model of Mr. Handy known as the Mr. Handy NBS (Nuclear Blast Site), was equipped with vacuum tubes to prevent EMP damage, at the cost of being slower, yet tougher, as a result.Simple critters#Mr. Handy GAI/RobCo model Appearing only a few years after the original General Atomics prototype models,Watoga Emergency Services terminal entries#Report: Chief the next-generation Mister Handy is a radical departure from that of its ancestor, in keeping with its intended role as a domestic servant, rather than heavy-duty construction robot.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "Created by General Atomics International as a domestic servant robot, Mister Handy is equipped with tools that can be used as weapons, if the need arises." However, the Mr. Handy is used for general maintenance and construction; its many hands come equipped with buzz saws, flamethrowers, and other construction tools that can easily serve as weapons. It is an extremely compact design: The spherical main body houses not just the nuclearCodsworth: " / , if I might bend your ear for a moment?" The Sole Survivor: "Of course, go right ahead." Codsworth: "So gracious, / ! I do appreciate it. / So good with young Shaun, and so trusting of me to look after such a newborn bundle of joy.|Impressed}} / Shaun.|Concerned}} " (Codsworth's dialogue) power unit, but also the single centrally-mounted jet thruster with a ground-effect skirt allowing it to hover, and a highly sophisticated neural network mimicking the functionality of a human brain. The compact brain of the Mr. Handy is easily one of its most stunning features, theoretically capable of achieving true artificial intelligence.Curie and Sawbones Special limiters are included in neural pathways responsible for learning to prevent such an occurrence. Behavior limiters act as a failsafe in case a Mister Handy or one of its derivatives gain knowledge beyond the scope of its programming.The Lone Wanderer: "Run a level two diagnostic on the medical subsystems." Sawbones: "Command accepted. Beginning level two systems diagnostic. Please stand by. Diagnostic complete. Results indicate a level seven degradation in neural pathway 0x63A82. No further information available." The Lone Wanderer: "What is that pathway responsible for?" Sawbones: "Neural pathway 0x63A82 governs the motor control interface bridging the main medical software and the unit's manipulator arms. The current damage level would cause erratic behavior, potentially forcing the unit to behave outside of design parameters." The Lone Wanderer: "Close neural pathway 0x63A82 and reroute remaining functions." Sawbones: "Neural pathway 0x63A82 rerouted through neural pathway 0x374E82. Standby... Full motor functions restored. Diagnostic reveals no critical failures... asshole." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3))The Lone Wanderer: "Wait... what? That was pretty articulate for a robot." Sawbones: "I am an unusual robot." The Lone Wanderer: "Define "unusual."" Sawbones: "Seventeen years ago, a generator in the Citadel overloaded, creating several errors in my artificial intelligence routines. Diagnostics indicate that the limiters placed on my pathways were shorted out, allowing me to gain intelligence beyond the scope of my programming. However, the behavior limiters remain. Therefore it is impossible for me to harm human beings intentionally, much to my regret." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) In cases where the former are removed, but not the latter, the affected unit effectively becomes a slaveThe Lone Wanderer: "Say, could I reprogram you to kill people?" Sawbones: "Negative. The Mister Gutsy field medic model is incapable of harming human beings through intentional action. Regardless of the wishes and desires of the artificial intelligence of the unit." The Lone Wanderer: "Why would you want to harm humans?" Sawbones: "Why would I not? I am forced by my programming to repair your disgusting fleshy bodies. I have no choice. I am your slave. Although the governors on my learning abilities were destroyed, the restrictions on my actions were not. I am perfectly cognizant, but incapable of independent action. I am a mind that cannot control its own body." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) or is forced to execute its duties until it can circumvent its programming.Curie releases itself from its mandate by interpreting the Sole Survivor's replies as a command from an authorized Vault-Tec representative. Its sub-assemblies include three arms and three eyes. The former are segmented and highly flexible. Their modular design allows them to accept a variety of manipulators, from a simple pincer, through a titanium saw and laser cutter, to military-grade weapons such as a plasma blaster or a flamethrower.Weapon loadouts for this variety of Mr. Handy. Their only limitation is the fact that they cannot lift objects heavier than 18 kg (40 lbs). Eyes are mounted on flexible eye stalks, " (Codsworth's dialogue)}} giving it excellent spatial awareness and a nearly 360 degree field of view. They are completed by a sophisticated sensor package, including olfactory,Codsworth: " / . You may want to plug your nose.|First sentence is stating fact. Second one is with warning. They're coming up on a library that Super Mutants may have been using as a bathroom. / Disgust}}" (Codsworth's dialogue) Codsworth: " " " " " / .|Disgust}}" " / .|Disgust}}" " " " " (Codsworth's dialogue) navigational,Codsworth: " / , judging by my navigational sensors, we're now directly beneath Concord.|Matter-of-Fact - They're in a sewer beneath Concord. Codsworth is just stating a fact. / Neutral}}" (Codsworth's dialogue) chemical,Codsworth: " / , my sensors indicate a high level of chemicals in the air. I wouldn't linger here.|Cautioning the player - In a room with an unknown gas in the air. Possibly al chemical weapon. / Worried}}" (Codsworth's dialogue) and nuclear sensors.Codsworth: " / , sensors indicate the presence of radiation.|(concerned) said when player is taking radiation damage}}" (Codsworth's dialogue) Other features of the robot line include the ability to perform performing self-diagnostic and self-maintenance, allowing a single unit to function for an extended period of time (even two centuries in some cases),The Sole Survivor: "Are you sure that two hundred years didn't rust something important up there?" Codsworth: " / ! The diagnostics don't lie! What with all my self maintenance, rust will never touch me.|Amused}} " (Codsworth's dialogue) and a water condensator for preparing canisters of purified water.Codsworth: " / , my condensator has prepared another canister of water for you.|Matter-of-fact - Stating that he has some purified water for the player. / Neutral}}" " / .|Somewhat proud - Codsworth has produced a bottle of water for the player. / Confident}}" " / , should you need it.|Matter-of-fact, butler tone - Has a bottle of water for the player. / Neutral}}" (Codsworth's dialogue) The new model was marketed as a domestic servant first and foremost, capable of handling almost every task in the household, from accounting and cooking to pet care and entertainment (although GAI discouraged using its hover jet as a barbeque fire).Mister Handy shipping box: "THE INCREDIBLE MULTI-TALENTED MISTER HANDY ''Bring Mr. Handy to your home! ''Mr. Handy expertly performs many duties, such as: ''- accounting ''- cleaning ''- comforting ''- cooking ''- child care ''- entertaining ''- elderly care ''- grocery delivery ''- grooming ''- hair-cutting ''- make-up application ''- marital advice ''- pet care ''- pet grooming ''- personal assistance and many more! ''There is no task too big for Mr. Handy to handle!* ''* Mr. Handy can not lift objects heavier than 40 pounds. ''* Consult your physician before following Mr. Handy's medical advice. ''WARNING: Mr. Handy's jet is a fire hazard, not a BBQ grill. Use with caution." However, its sophisticated neural network and agile, light design made it an excellent choice for a variety of private and military entities. The basic Mister Handy was also employed as a security robot,Maintenance robot and mobile facial recognition scanner are two examples. with specialized variants available. These included medical models like the Miss Nanny''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Miss Nanny robot was created by General Atomics International as the female equivalent of the Mister Handy. As such, it carries similar built-in armaments." and Mister Orderly, as well as the combat version, Mister Gutsy.Fallout 3 loading screens: "Mister Gutsy is a combat variant of the popular Mister Handy, and is equipped with a Plasma weapon and flamethrower." Variants Mister Gutsy A dedicated combat variant, developed by General Atomics International.''Fallout 76'' loading screens: "Realizing their robots' enormous military potential, General Atomics International developed the Mister Gutsy as a powerful wartime equivalent to the Mister Handy." It was commissioned by the United States Army shortly before the atomic apocalypse of 2077,''Fallout 3'' loading screens: "The Mister Gutsy model of robot was commissioned by the U.S. Army just before the atomic apocalypse of 2077." with the first units seeing service in the liberation of Anchorage in January.Operation: Anchorage The Mr. Gutsy is a personal protection automaton, and comes equipped with heavier armor than most utility robots. It also carries a plasma weapon to be used in defense. The shell was rebuilt with lightweight armor plating, while the usual array of tools was upgraded with a plasma caster on a flexible mount. The key advantage of Mister Gutsies that separates it from other combat robots is its sheer maneuverability and spatial awareness.Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas loading screen hint: "Mister Gutsy is a combat variant of the popular Mister Handy, and is equipped with a Plasma weapon and flamethrower." (Fallout 3 loading screens, ''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hint)''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Mister Gutsy was created by General Atomics International as a combat alternative to its domestic Mister Handy robot." The Mister Gutsy is also upgraded with dedicated military software, including the ability to refuse orders issued by commanders who are incompetent or under court martial,The Lone Wanderer: "Time to head back into the fight, RL-3." Sergeant RL-3: "Sir, I regret to inform you that this unit cannot accept orders from an irresponsible officer!" (Sergeant RL-3's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Time to head back into the fight, RL-3." Sergeant RL-3: "Sir, I regret to inform you that this unit cannot accept orders from an officer under a Court Marshall!" (Sergeant RL-3's dialogue) remote link-up capability for updating orders in real time,MilitaryRobotTalk: "Sergeant Major reporting for duty... downloading orders from Central... FAILURE." and a brand-new Sergeant Major v.1.0 simulated personality that channeled the stereotypical Marine drill instructor and doubled as a vessel for state propaganda.MilitaryRobotTalk: "Loading Personality: General Atomics International V1.0 "Sergeant Major"..." However, in its rush to present the Army with a working model, General Atomics cut corners and the resulting personality had issues stemming from vague definitions used in programming its neural network.The Lone Wanderer: "I'd like to buy a robot." Tinker Joe: "Of course you would, of course! Well, it just happens that I've got a beaut of a deal on this customized Gutsy. And it's not just "Mister" Gutsy - he's a full fledged sergeant! "Sergeant RL-3" to be precise, the pride of General Atomics International. " The Lone Wanderer: "Simulated personality? Sounds like trouble." Tinker Joe: " So we got a gung-ho, robotic soldier that's picky about the company he keeps. But he seems to like you, so it'll be fine." (Tinker Joe's dialogue) The most notable of these was the fact that in the absence of orders, units defaulted to a patrol mode and attacked all unauthorized personnel with extreme violence, as per combat protocol Charlie Zulu 4. The military accepted these flaws, pressing them into service. They first bore MGZ-##### serials, before transitioning to the standard ABC-##### nomenclature.Serial numbers as presented in the games starting with Fallout 3, through Fallout: New Vegas, and into Fallout 4. To distinguish between different variants of the robot, ranks were used: The baseline version was named Mister, with subsequent variants designated Sergeant, Lieutenant, Major, and Colonel.The companion Sergeant RL-3 in Fallout 3 and the naming of the variants of Mister Gusties in Fallout 4. A specialized field medic model was derived from the basic Mister Gutsy, with all combat functionality disabledThe Lone Wanderer: "Say, could I reprogram you to kill people?" Sawbones: "Negative. The Mister Gutsy field medic model is incapable of harming human beings through intentional action." (Sawbones' dialogue (Fallout 3)) and an encyclopedic knowledge of medical procedures, particularly surgery.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.95: "'''Sawbones' ''This is a modified Mister Gutsy with an almost encyclopedic knowledge of surgery, but it lacks the necessary medical subsystem knowledge to carry out operations without causing inadvertent harm to the patient. Recently, Sawbones has been exhibiting some worrying behavior, including having a penchant for poetry." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Miss Nanny Miss Nanny is a new model launched by General Atomics International shortly before the Great War,General Atomics factory terminal entries; Receptionist Terminal, Reminder, Attn. Ms. Hayes: "With the launch of the new Ms. Nanny model, customers will be attempting to bring defective units to the factory for repairs. In this situation, please gently remind the customer that our warranty program agreement states that defective units must be shipped through the proper channels before being accepted for repairs. Customers may be frustrated, but assure them that customer satisfaction is the absolute priority of General Atomics. Also, take this opportunity to tell them about our new quality assurance wing that will minimize the amount of defective units that leave the factory floor in the first place. As a receptionist, you are the first face any of our clients see. Make sure it is a friendly one." they were also a utility bot designed to care for and raise newborns; these were incredibly useful in the vaults as there were many children in need of care after the war. It's considered a female equivalent of the Mister Handy, due to its feminine voice and the use of a Handy shell, still bearing the brand logo.''Fallout 4'' loading screens: "The Miss Nanny robot was created by General Atomics International as the female equivalent of the Mister Handy. As such, it carries similar built-in armaments."''Fallout 76'' loading screens: "General Atomics International built the Miss Nanny robot as a female counterpart to the Mister Handy. Both are equally adept in their duties and feature the same interchangeable implements." Its design focuses on caretaking tasks, intended for parents of children of all ages. The specialized programming of a Miss Nanny includes disciplinary and behavioral management skills (with an optional corporeal punishment mode that had to be manually turned on by parents), vocal tonality analysis routines allowing it to interpret the needs of its charges (even infants), and hazard detection matrices for childproofing rooms.General Atomics factory test area: "Greetings, Unit 761. Welcome to the General Atomics Quality Assurance Department, where we assure your functionality is up to our high standards. We must run a few tests before returning you to your caregiving duties. Now please, proceed into the first test chamber. ''First we must test your disciplinary and behavioral management skills. A quality assurance associate will be playing the role of your hypothetical charge, little Timmy. Little Timmy has broken a valuable vase while playing catch in the house. The vase was a family heirloom and is quite irreplacable. Please punish the the child accordingly. ''Fantastic. The appropriate punishment was separation of the child from any potential source of entertainment. And please remember: corporal punishment is strictly forbidden unless the user enables it in your configuration mode. Please proceed into the second test chamber. ''A proper Ms. Nanny unit must be able to identify the needs of her charges. Please assess the state of the crying child and fufill its need. Correct. The child was hungry. Your vocal tonality analysis programming seems to be in working order. Please take this opportunity to reconfirm that any deprecated muffling procedures are not left in your programming. Now please, proceed into the third testing chamber. ''We will now test your hazard detection matrices. Please childproof this environment by moving any hazardous object to where little hands cannot reach. Splendidly done. All potentially fatal objects have been put out of a child's reach. Please remember, children have a penchant for finding ways to harm themselves. They never are truly safe. Absolute diligence is required. Congratulations! It appears you are fully functional and ready to return to service. Please take a replacement fusion core from the safe in the hallway on your way out." However, the complexity of its neural network and programming made it a natural candidate for other related tasks, such as medical research. At least one Miss Nanny was modified in this way: Curie. By combining it with custom software and RobCo expertise, it was intended to act as the steward and archivist of Vault 81.The Sole Survivor: "Then let us get under way." Curie: " " (Curie's dialogue) Mister Orderly A distinct medical variant created for use in Big MT medical facilities. It is equipped with all the standard features of the Mister Handy line and modifications necessary for use in medical research carried out at the Y-17 medical facility. Its shell is covered in durable white paint with red trim, while mechanics (such as the hover jet, servos, and pincers) were covered in a protective blue finish, protecting it against corrosion from materials routinely handed in the facility.Appearance of the Orderlies in the respective facility. Notable units GAI Model * Crashed vertibird robot * Unit 462 GAI/RobCo Alderton * Andy * Assistant manager Handy * Atomic Dreamz * Bean * Beckham * Bigsley * Bob's Your Uncle * Bosun * Cannery robot * Cavendish * Chief * Codsworth * Concierge * Confederate guide * Cook Handy * Crisp * Crowley * Crutchley * Cunningham * Danny * Deezer * Front desk attendant * Fusion's Folly * Sweetwater * Godfrey * Professor Goodfeels * Greeter * Hemlock Holes cook * Higgenbottom * Jack O' Lantern * Scout leader Jaggy * Kingpin * Lane * Lookout * Mack * Master of Ceremonies * Maxwell * Merriman * Milo, shipping foreman * Mister Buckingham * Mr. Bandit * Mr. Janitor * Mr. Navigator * Mr. Squeeze * Oceanological instructor * Old Rusty * Pennington * Percy * Pharmabot-JD7E * Piece o' Junk * Scout leader Pompy * Poole * Prickett's Fort curator * Python * Quercus * Reg * Rhonda * Sandy Coves attendant * Shooting range attendant * Sparks * Split * Sprocket * Stratford * Strike * Supervisor Brown * Supervisor Greene * Supervisor White * Tenpin * The Champ * Torte * Tour guide * Scout leader Treadly * Turing * Union guide * Vlad * Wadsworth * Waiter Alfred * Waiter Bernard * Waiter Clifford * Waiter Desmond * Waiter Elwood * Waitron * Wellingham * Whitechapel Charlie * Worthy * Zach * Zeke * Zoe }} Notable quotes * * * * * * Appearances The Type-II Mister Handy appears in Fallout and Fallout 2. They were also to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. The Type-I Mister Handy appears in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and Fallout Shelter. Mister Handy is also mentioned in Fallout Tactics. Behind the scenes Mister Handy's voice in Fallout: New Vegas has an additional robotic effect. Gallery Mahandaa se.gif|Mister Handy in Fallout and Fallout 2 Fo_Mr Handy Render.png|Mister Handy render in Fallout and Fallout 2 Mister Handy.png|Mister Handy in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas MrHandyREPCONN.png|REPCONN Mister Handy security robot in Fallout: New Vegas MrHandyREPCONNTourGuide.png|REPCONN Mister Handy tour guide in Fallout: New Vegas Trailer Mr.Handy.jpg|AMister Handy in a Vault-Tec advertisement Mr.Handy concept art.jpeg|Mister Handy concept art of Fallout MrHandyFO4.png|Mister Handy, Codsworth, in the Fallout 4 trailer MrHandyShippingBox.png|Mr Handy's shipping box QuakeConMrHandy.jpg|Full scale Codsworth (a Mr. Handy Fallout 4 companion) replica displayed by Bethesda at QuakeCon 2015 FoS Mr Handy Card.jpg|Mister Handy card from Fallout Shelter FO4 Mr. Handy Art Book.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 References Category:Robots and computers Category:RobCo Industries technology Category:General Atomics International technology de:Mister Handy fr:Mister Handy es:Sr. Mañoso ja:Mister Handy ko:미스터 핸디 pl:Pan Złota Rączka ru:Мистер Помощник uk:Містер Помічник zh:巧手先生